Curiosity
by xKireyy
Summary: When Kiku's curiosity gets the best of him, Heracles walks in. Yao won't be too happy when he gets home. Giripan yaoi; complete. REUPLOADED


**UPDATE****: I took this story off due to certain complications *****coughboyfriendcough***** but I am putting it back on just because I can lol**

**A/N: Heyooo! My first story of 2013 ^_^**

**I wrote this one night late one late night that was late. Night.**

…**you get it.**

**Pretend Japan is talking in his accent thing in this. I didn't want to type it out.**

**And I don't know North Korea's human name. It said it was Eun Ae Soo, so I'm going with that.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, Heracles and his cats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Kiku Honda was one of the most naïve people you could know.

Yao Wang wanted to keep it that way.

Except you can't keep someone's naivety forever intact.

"Nii-san," Kiku started. Yao was on his computer, nonchalantly drinking his green tea. He made a grunting noise to show he was 'listening'.

"I heard some rumors…"

Another grunting noise.

"And it's very popular right now…"

A grunt.

"And people are watching it all the time…"

"Kiku get on with it!"

He was slightly shocked at his brother's outburst, but he shook his head and continued as Yao began to drink his tea again.

"What's tentacle porn?"

Yao suddenly spit his tea all over his computer screen.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING?"

"I-I just told you!" Kiku stuttered, putting his hands up defensively.

Yao narrowed his eyes as he wiped off his mouth with his sleeve.

"Don't give into peer pressure, Kiku. And promise me you won't look it up?"

"I promise."

Yao huffed. "Sometimes I worry about you being in high school…"

Kiku smiled fondly as he walked out of the room.

It turns out Kiku's curiosity got the best of him.

* * *

Yao and Im Yong were out grocery shopping while Eun Ae and Mei were soon to come home from school.

Kiku got on the tea-stained computer that was previously being used by Yao yesterday. He sat down and opened the Internet browser, cautiously looking over his shoulder before he began to type.

_Tentacle–_

Several results popped up before he even finished typing.

Kiku's hands began to break into a cold sweat as he clicked on the first result.

Multiple windows began to open, consisting of different websites or advertisements. Kiku's nerves became overwhelming along with his curiosity. The window of the website he originally clicked on came up and a video appeared; the thumbnail of a girl in provocative clothes–

Kiku didn't want to look at it anymore so he quickly pressed play.

The video started out simple, but the longer the video went on…

Kiku felt a painful twitch in his lower region.

_Sweat…_

_Moans…_

_Suction…_

Kiku's breath hitched as he was too mesmerized to click out.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kiku swore he heard a door open but his eyes were glued on the computer screen in front of him.

The door to the room opened and Kiku heard footsteps approach and stop right behind him.

"Damn. This is better than erotic cat sex."

The dark haired teen was startled by the voice and his head spun around, panicked.

"Heracles!"

"You found some nice footage," Heracles stated kneeling next to him, "didn't know you were into this stuff."

"I-I'm not!" Kiku protested, the pain in his lower region increasing, "I-I was just…"

There came a loud moan from the video, bringing Heracles and Kiku's attention back to it.

"You're just what?" Heracles tone was hoarse. His hand slowly ghosted up Kiku's leg.

"Curious…" Kiku breathed raggedly. He was suddenly pushed to the floor, Heracles on top of him. The video was only background noise as Heracles's hand slid up Kiku's shirt.

Kiku groaned as the Grecian began tweaking his nipple. His lips began sucking at Kiku's sensitive flesh right below his jaw. He clutched Heracles's shirt as his back began to arch.

"Kiku…" Heracles breathed.

He let out a muffled moan as Heracles's other hand began to trail down his stomach.

"H-Heracles…"

The two heard the door open and bags were dropped on the floor.

Kiku and Heracles were breathless as they looked to the right to see Yao and Im Yong standing in the doorway with dumbstruck faces.

There was a long, awkward silence before Yao spoke up.

"_Ni zài zuó shénme t__ā__ m__ā__ de?" _He exclaimed.

"I-I-I can explain, nii-san!" Kiku stuttered.

"_Nàme dàodî shì shéme?"_ Yao was barely containing his embarrassed anger – for one, walking in on _this, _and two, what was playing on the computer screen – while Im Soo's eyes were glued on the screen.

Heracles sat up on Kiku's lap. "And you were so close too."

Kiku cast him a confused look. "Close to what?"

"CLOSE TO NOTHING! BOTH OF YOU _OUT OF THIS ROOM!_"

Everyone was kicked out while Yao made the computer 'child-proof' once again.

* * *

A week later, the computer had to be taken to a store to get rid of all the viruses that were downloaded, as well as the screen cleaned.

You can only imagine the look Yao and Kiku got from the employee and the conversation on how the virus _got _there.

"Nii-san…are you mad at me?" Kiku asked the next day they were home from school.

Yao was silent for a moment. "No. But you broke a promise. I told you not to search it!"

"Why didn't you just tell me what it was so I wouldn't have wanted to look in the first place?"

Yao shifted uncomfortably.

"He wanted it to himself." Heracles piped up.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" Yao exclaimed.

"To yourself?" Kiku questioned.

"Kiku, come on," Heracles tilted his head to the side, "what were you thinking of while you watched that?"

Kiku's face lit up. "N-Nothing important."

Heracles nodded. "Those are the types of thoughts Yao dwells on constantly. He wanted to keep you away from that so he could watch it all by himself." He pet the cat sleeping in his lap.

"WHERE DID THAT CAT COME FROM?" Yao screeched.

"Really, nii-san?" Kiku asked.

"No!" Yao snapped, "This conversation is _over! _Heracles, stop randomly appearing at our house and leave your cats outside! Kiku, keep your promises from now on!" Yao stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Kiku sighed and leaned back. "That didn't go very well."

"But better than it could've been," Heracles set the cat aside and it stretched out it's limbs.

"So," Heracles said. Kiku looked at his Greek friend.

"Want to continue from where we left off?"

* * *

**A/N: And viola! It ish done.**

**China might be OOC so I apologize ;3**

**Translations:**

_Ni zài zuó shénme t__ā__ m__ā__ de: What the f*ck are you doing_

_Nàme dàodî shì shéme: Then what the hell is this_

**I used Google translator. If anything is incorrect, let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**~Kir**


End file.
